


keep me forever (tell me you want me)

by Infinitefleurs



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Church Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Intimacy, M/M, Panty Kink, but just a lil bit i just can't write these two without it? im weak, god im so whipped i dont know what to tag this as, i just......wanted to put seb in a skirt, oh thank god that's a tag, that and im an absolute thot for john seed, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: John chuckles darkly, reaching over to wrap his hand around the Deputy's neck. “My, my, such dirty words you have, my dear Wrath,” he muses, squeezing the other man's throat in the way he knows he likes. “But since you've been so good, I'll indulge you.” Another harsh squeeze of Sebastian's throat and he hums at the strangled moan that leaves the Deputy's lips. He then moves his hands down, under the other man's skirt before pulling the lace underwear down. They were ruined, anyways. Not that it mattered. He'd get Sebastian more pretty things to wear. More pretty things to peel off him.





	keep me forever (tell me you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with another one! i wrote this for a smut prompt on tumblr and got,, carried away  
> the prompts i used were:  
> • "i'm gonna strangle you" / "is that a promise?"  
> • “i think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.” (changed the wording a bit on this one though)
> 
> a quick continuation for "my sanctuary (you're holy to me)"

This was a bad idea. 

Out of all the bad decisions Sebastian's ever made in his life, this one's got to top it all. Regardless, he's walking into the Lamb of God church in the dead of night while everyone else was busy getting wasted at the Spread Eagle, wearing his deputy uniform on top while the cool air breezes past his legs. Breathing out, he reaches down in an attempt to tug his skirt down lower. It was dark green and it matched the rest of his outfit well; John certainly knew how to pick out his gifts. After their little roll in the sheets at his ranch a few weeks ago, John had made a point about getting the Deputy “something prettier to wear.” Sebastian thought he was kidding, but… that box Addie had found in the Spread Eagle easily proved him wrong. 

He'd like to consider himself a little adventurous in matters like these, a little healthy experimenting wasn't anything to be ashamed of. But doing it in a church seemed… excessive. It still didn't dissuade him from bringing it up on his last radio call with the herald, and John was more than eager to comply. The Deputy stands in the middle of the aisle, something akin to a blushing bride (which sort of worked, considering his current get up) as he waits and waits and… waits. 

“Well, don't you look… pretty,” a low voice suddenly whispers into his ear, and Sebastian has to fight back the urge to jump. “And to think it's all for me. How…  _ sinful. _ ”

Sebastian scoffs. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He tries regaining his composure, but he can't help but shudder when John's hand trails up his skirt and grazes over his ass, making the fabric hike up higher. “But I thought you'd appreciate it. I mean, you did go through the effort of getting it for me, so I thought…”

“You look  _ perfect, _ ” John breathes out as he trails kisses along the Deputy's neck, leaving small bites here and there. He inhales deeply, enough to take in the other man's scent, his hand getting rather friendly between Sebastian's legs. “Wrath… my dear Wrath,” he murmurs, the sweet sounds coming from the Deputy only sending a rush of heat down his core. “I certainly hope you can hear yourself right now, the sounds of you becoming undone are  _ beautiful,  _ sweeter than any melody I’ve heard.” He then moves his free hand up, placing it over the Deputy’s neck and squeezing gently. Not too hard; just enough to give him a taste of what’s to come. “You open yourself to me so easily… I could strangle you right now if I wanted to.”

The Deputy bites down on his lip, unable to stop the moan that leaves his lips. “That-- That a promise, John?”

John raises an eyebrow, but he can’t help but grin at the other man’s question. “All that and more, Wrath,” he says before pulling away from the Deputy, chuckling deeply when all that gets him is a whine in response. He then walks past him to sit on one of the pews in front, and without breaking his gaze from the other man, gives his lap a few, gentle pats. 

Sebastian swallows hard as he makes his way forward, his skirt ruffling around him when he settles on John’s lap. The contact only makes the herald groan, hands tightly gripping onto the Deputy’s thighs. When he reaches over, though, presumably to undo John’s pants, John stops him. 

“Ah, ah-- not yet, Deputy,” he says, and when Sebastian only looks at him in confusion, John smirks up at him. “You’ll have to work for it,” he says, his free hand lightly trailing the other man’s inner thigh.

The Deputy frowns at that, but gingerly, he complies and shifts to get a better angle. Then, slowly, he starts rocking his hips against the herald’s thigh with a shuddered exhale, breath hot against John’s neck. “I’m--” he starts, holding onto the other man’s shoulders to steady himself, “I’m gonna make a mess like this.” Another groan as he quickens the pace ever so slightly. “Don’t think you’d wanna ruin your clothes.”

John only watches him, breath catching in his throat and his pupils blown. “You’d be worth it,” he replies, voice low as a hand moves to palm the growing hardness in his jeans. It was filthy, what they were doing, indulging in the darkest of sins in a place so holy, so sacred, but John doubts that would’ve mattered too much to the Deputy, and it was far too hard to ignore the liquid fire running through his veins. “Yes, Wrath,” he groans, his eyes not once leaving the other man’s. “Don’t stop. Oh, good God, you’re  _ gorgeous. _ ”

Sebastian manages a small nod as he licks his dry lips, shuddering when he feels the wetness in his now-ruined lace underwear. “Wasn't planning on it,” he murmurs, nearly breathless, almost all his weight on John now as he continues to get off on his thigh. He exhales slowly, flushed face almost glowing in the moonlight, arms lazily wrapped around the herald's neck. “John,” he gasps with another roll of his hips, “gettin' close.”

John hums, inhaling sharply as he continues to palm himself through his jeans. “ _ Yes, _ ” he moans, “let me hear you.”

The heat pooling in the Deputy's gut is nearly impossible to bear until he jerks his body, like he's been hit with a surge of electricity, leaving him with a shudder and a broken moan against John's neck. John follows with a breathy moan, the wetness on his thigh just about enough to push him over the edge. He really didn't have a chance to complain about the mess on his own trousers when Sebastian was already working on getting them off. 

“Again,” he utters, and for once, John doesn't stop him. “Fuck me, John. This what you wanted, right? Buy me nice things so you can get under my skirt? I'm givin' you the chance to.”

John chuckles darkly, reaching over to wrap his hand around the Deputy's neck. “My, my, such dirty words you have, my dear Wrath,” he muses, squeezing the other man's throat in the way he knows he likes. “But since you've been so good, I'll indulge you.” Another harsh squeeze of Sebastian's throat and he hums at the strangled moan that leaves the Deputy's lips. He then moves his hands down, under the other man's skirt before pulling the lace underwear down. They were ruined, anyways. Not that it mattered. He'd get Sebastian more pretty things to wear. More pretty things to peel off him. Then, he shimmies his own trousers down, just enough to press the head of his cock against the Deputy, all slick and white hot. His hands are gripping the other man tightly, leaving fingerprint sized bruises on his hips. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak, a choked groan comes out instead when Sebastian sinks down and takes him in all the way to the hilt. 

“You're taking too long,” he mutters, shuddering at the sensation, “had to take matters into my own hands.” Sebastian then tries moving, but it wasn't exactly easy when it feels like John's crawling up his fucking  _ throat.  _ “I-- I forgot how big you were,” he adds, but before John can even think of a response to that, he starts rocking his hips. “Like it, though. I like this.” He's still leaning heavily against the herald, almost close enough for their lips to be touching, close enough to breathe in his air. His next question is quiet, and John has to make sure he actually heard him right. “Do you like it?”

John blinks up at him, and in a surprisingly sweet gesture, he leans in to close the distance between them briefly, hands gently caressing the Deputy's face. “I quite fancy you, Sebastian. More than anything. And I suppose I wouldn't be here if I didn't.” He kisses him again, longer this time as he tilts his head to deepen it. He then moves down, kissing and biting at the other man's neck, hands crawling up the Deputy's shirt, grabbing and touching. 

Sebastian shudders at the feeling, especially when a hand reaches his chest. “Well, I definitely like  _ that.  _ Don't stop,” he mumbles as he lets his jacket slide off his shoulders. John eventually finishes the job by pulling the Deputy's shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Perfect,” the herald says, hands tracing every scar on the Deputy's torso. Some old, some new, some entirely his doing. “You're beautiful,” he murmurs, and he can't stop himself from leaning in and leaving kisses and little bites wherever he could; his shoulders, down his chest, whatever nook and cranny he could reach was completely marked. 

“You--” a pause as Sebastian bites back another groan, “you really know how to make a guy feel special, huh? Bet you've done this for everyone you bring home.”

John hums. “True, you're not the first I've slept with, but I can guarantee that you're the first I've treated this way.”

A scoff. “Then it's too bad we're trying to kill each other.”

“I've said that I'm not trying to take your life,” John snaps. “Let's not talk about that, alright?” He reaches over, pressing his forehead to the Deputy's. “Besides. I don't think I ever could now. You mean far, far too much to me.” John prided himself in being able to tell people what they wanted to hear, to persuade them to listen to him, but now… now, he finds himself being strangely sincere. “I would assume you feel the same.”

“I mean, I do, but… you know it'd never work out in the long run,” Sebastian murmurs, leaning against John's shoulder. “But why worry about that now?” He tilts his head, pressing a kiss to the other man's neck. “I meant it when I said I loved you, by the way. I guess it's pretty strange given the situation, but--” he doesn't get a chance to finish his statement when John's lips are on his again, surprisingly gentle. 

John eventually pulls away, arms wrapped firmly around the Deputy's waist. “Now, now, never say never, Deputy,” he says, and just like that he's grinning again. “But as you said, there's plenty of time to worry about that in the future. Now, though…” He moves his hands to Sebastian's hips, harshly pulling him in closer. “We have  _ other  _ pressing matters to deal with.”

The motion makes Sebastian yelp, having nearly forgotten their current predicament. “John!” He hisses, but he's got nowhere near enough time to complain when the herald starts bouncing him on his cock, each thrust hitting that bundle of nerves in him just right. “ _ John, _ ” he tries again, but it comes off more as a whine, “slow down, I-- I can't take i- _ iiiit-- _ ” he rasps, but his words start to slur, bordering on incohesive. He at least tries to meet John halfway by rocking his hips, but it's getting harder and harder to even think straight each time their hips meet. 

But John doesn't stop for even a moment, letting the Deputy slump on him completely, moaning out obscenities in his ear. It fills him with a certain kind of vigor-- the kind that only makes him work harder, bring them both to the edge. “Let me hear you, Deputy. Let your sin consume you.”

“John, I-- oh,  _ fuck, _ ” the Deputy starts as he tries (with little success) to sit up. He only ends up falling back onto John, pupils nearly gone with how far they've rolled back into his head. “ _ John, _ ” he tries again, practically breathless at this point, “Don't stop, I’m about to-- oh, Christ, I'm gonna fucking come.”

“Do it then, Deputy,” John utters into his ear, and all the while he's only intensifying his movement. “You'll come for me, won't you? Ruin your pretty skirt? You love being indulged like this, don't you? Naughty thing. I'll make sure to find you more frills and laces to ruin after this.” All the while, the coils deep in his gut only continue to tighten, until he's holding the Deputy down against him and biting down hard on his shoulder as he releases deep in him. 

Another jerk of his body and just like that Sebastian's coming in white, hot spurts, back arched like a cat. For the longest while, the only sounds they could hear in the church were their heaving breaths, mingling with the stench of sex in the air. The Deputy's arms were wrapped firmly around John's neck and his toes were curled up tight, legs shaking. Before John can say anything, presumably about how they literally fucked in a church, but Sebastian beats him to it, mumbling into the crook of his neck. 

“Take me to the ranch. Fuck me ‘til the sun comes up.”

John doesn't deny him of that, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey again!! if you liked this fic (and i hope you did) and would maybe like to support me, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/T6T3RYT1)!


End file.
